Many commercially available beverages are unstable and require stabilizing additives to maintain beverage homogeneity over an extended period of time. Citrus juices, for example, contain pulp material which remain suspended over a period of time only with the assistance of additives such as propylene glycol alginates or other food additives known to stabilize and/or thicken. Beverages containing powder additives such as cocoa powder also require suspending agents to prevent premature settling.
In the past, hydrocolloids such as gum arabic, xanthan gum, pectin, starch and modified starch, and carboxymethylcellulose have been used to stabilize beverages. Relatively large quantities of these materials are required in order to achieve an effective degree of stabilization. While stabilizing the beverage, these materials unfortunately affect beverage flavor and feel. Sometimes, as with xanthan gum, the beverage stabilizing material reacts with other beverage components, including proteins (such as milk proteins or beer proteins), affecting beverage flavor and stabilizer efficacy.
McGinley, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,193, describes a stabilizing agent which is useful as a rapid dispersing agent for suspending solids in an aqueous medium, which contains colloidal microcrystalline cellulose, starch, and a non-thickening water soluble diluent such as maltodextrin, whey or non-fat dry milk.
The present invention is a beverage stabilizing system which forms a weak, stabilizing gel structure particularly suitable for beverage stabilization.